Bianglala
by kentangoreng
Summary: "taman bermain, pasti identik dengan bianglala. Wahana yang tampak seperti roda raksasa. Soonyoung merengek ingin menaikinya" SVT fict. SeokSoon(SeokminxSoonyoung) BL Romance Comedy OOC


Bianglala

" _taman bermain, pasti identik dengan bianglala. Wahana yang tampak seperti roda raksasa. Soonyoung merengek ingin menaikinya"_

SVT fict. SeokSoon(SeokminxSoonyoung) BL Romance Comedy OOC

* * *

"ayolah ~ aku ingin menaikinya Seokmin"

Seokmin menutup kedua telinganya. Sedari tadi Soonyoung-kekasihnya- terus merengek tetang bianglala. Gendang telinganya serasa ingin pecah setelah satu jam mendengar rengekan itu.

"kenapa tidak ajak Chan saja sih? Aku tak suka tempat ramai" Seokmin melengos meninggalkan Soonyoung.

"Chan sedang ujian, aku tak sampai hati merusak momen belajarnya" Soonyoung merengut.

"kau bisa ajak yang lain, pokoknya aku tidak mau"

Soonyoung mendesah pelan, "baiklah baiklah" lalu soonyoung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"jangan sentuh aku selama satu bulan, dan jangan marah padaku jika aku selingkuh dengan Mingyu!" seru Soonyoung dari dalam kamarnya.

Mata Seokmin membulat.

Mati kau Seokmin.

* * *

Walaupun Seokmin sempat menolak ajakan Soonyoung, namun akhirnya ia terpaksa ikut juga. Ia tak mungkin bisa bertahan dengan tidak menyentuh kekasih tersayangnya. Ohh sungguh hal paling tidak mungkin dalam hidup Lee Seokmin.

Dan juga ancaman terakhir yang akhirnya mengantarkan Seokmin memilih untuk menemani Soonyoung ke taman hiburan adalah Kim Mingyu. Makhluk hitam yang menjadi sasaran utama untuk Soonyoung mendua darinya. Sungguh sialan makhluk hitam yang kenyataannya memang tampan itu.

"selamat menikmati petualangan anda!" sapa badut yang ada di gerbang masuk taman bermain. Mata Soonyoung berbinar cerah. Ia menarik tangan Seokmin mendekat pada badut beruang itu.

"Seokmin foto aku dengan badut ini!" ujar Soonyoung dengan semangat. Seokmin mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. "mana posemu sayang?" ujar Seokmin.

Soonyoung terkikik lalu berpose seimut-imutnya. Seokmin sedikit kesal dengan badut itu, dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk Soonyoung-nya seperti itu. Soonyoung sih senang-senang saja dipeluk dengan badut imut seperti itu.

"satu.. dua.. tiga"

KLIK

Setelah foto tersimpan, Soonyoung menunduk terima kasih pada badut yang melambaikan tangannya sekarang. Ia langsung merebut ponsel Seokmin dari tangan pemiliknya.

"hasilnya lumayan, aku tampak imut disini" Soonyoung tersenyum gemas pada fotonya sendiri. Seokmin memutar bola matanya jengah,

"kau memang selalu imut Soon"

"mm.. gombal" Soonyoung memeletkan lidahnya.

Hey Soonyoung- _ssi,_ Seokmin itu tidak menggombal asal kau tahu.

* * *

Seokmin menyerahkan _cone_ es krimnya pada Soonyoung. Yang diberi hanya tersenyum senang,

"kenapa kau tahu aku sedang ingin es krim _matcha_?"

"karena aku kekasihmu"

Soonyoung mencibir, "alasan macam apa itu"

Kini mereka duduk di salah satu kursi dibawah pohon rindang. Ngadem dulu kata Seokmin. Mereka sebenarnya belum menaiki satupun wahana disini, es krim di awal jauh lebih baik, itu perkataan Seokmin tadi.

"kau mau naik wahana apa?" tanya Seokmin. Yang ditanya malah bergumam,

"bagaimana kalau rumah hantu? Pasti seru!" ujar Soonyoung semangat.

Seokmin hanya mengangguk tanpa gairah. Rumah hantu? Ck, itu urusan kecil bagi Seokmin. FYI, Seokmin itu tidak percaya dengan keberadaan setan,jin,iblis,dedemit dan kawannya. Orang yang sudah mati ya mati tidak mungkin bisa jadi hal semacam itu. Kira-kira begitu ketika ia ditanya soal kepercayaannya terhadap hantu oleh ketua klubnya saat masih sekolah menengah.

"ayo cepat, keburu antriannya panjang!" Soonyoung menarik tangan Seokmin agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Setelah mendapat tiket masuk, mereka diberi sebuah senter untuk menerangi jalan, karena katanya di dalam sana sangat gelap dan tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Soonyoung semakin _excited_ mendengarnya dan ingin segera masuk kedalamnya. Kali ini yang memegang kendali akan senternya adalah Soonyoung.

Mereka masuk dengan bergandengan tangan. Dan memang benar, didalam gelap sekali. Itu mengingatkan Seokmin dengan game yang dimainkan Seungcheol beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, mungkin judulnya Outlast. Seokmin ingat kejadian Seungcheol yang jatuh dari kursi gara-gara dibunuh oleh seorang algojo di dalam game tesebut. Mengingatnya Seokmin ingin tertawa.

Ya kembali dengan mereka yang sudah berada di dalam rumah hantu. Soonyoung menyenter semua sudut ruangan, dan nihil ia belum melihat tanda-tanda hantu itu akan datang. Mereka terus berjalan lurus, sampai Soonyoung menyenter sesuatu dan…

"AAAAA"

Suara teriakan terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak itu bukan Soonyoung yang teriak, ia tidak punya teriakan yang melengking seperti ikan paus. Itu Seokmin, yang sekarang terkujur di lantai kayu ruangan itu.

Sialan betul setan jadi-jadian itu! Batin Seokmin menggerutu.

Ternyata Soonyoung menyenter seorang pria dengan topeng kulit yang sudah koyak dan membawa kapak. Seokmin merinding melihatnya. Dan Soonyoung malah terkikik dengan tingkah Seokmin yang ketakutan tadi.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" geram Seokmin.

Soonyoung tertawa makin keras, "kemana Seokmin yang katanya tidak bercaya dengan hantu dan segala macamnya, huh?"

Seokmin mendecih, lalu memukul lengan Soonyoung keras. Yang mengakibatkan senter yang dipegang Soonyoung terjatuh dan kacanya pecah. Semua jadi gelap gulita, mereka tidak bisa lihat apapun.

Soonyoung semakin menggenggam erat tangan Seokmin. Keringat dinginnya menetes di dahinya kala telinganya menangkap suara tawa yang melengking dari arah selatan.

"S-Seokmin…" cicit Soonyoung.

"lari Soon, LARI!" teriak Seokmin.

Mereka berlari kencang menuju titik cahaya diujung ruangan. Suara tawa dan juga gergaji mesin terdengar dari arah belakang, tepat dibelakang mungkin karena suaranya terdengar sangat dekat.

Akhirnya mereka menembus tirai hitam yang menjadi titik finish dari rumah hantu tersebut. Nafas mereka memburu. Detak jantung mereka tak terkontrol. Walau begitu mereka masih sempat tertawa.

"haha.. tadi itu terasa sekali horornya"

"aku.. hampir mati disana…" lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Baiklah, Seokmin mengubah perkataannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia mengakui kalau rumah hantu itu SANGAT menyeramkan. Namun opini nya tentang hantu itu masih tetap, tidak pernah berubah.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak senja, matahari sudah mengunging di ufuk barat. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam untuk mencoba berbagai wahana seru di taman bermain ini. Mulai dari roller coaster, rumah hantu, kora-kora, dan juga semacam tiruan dari _gyro drop_. Hanya satu wahana yang sengaja Soonyoung tempatkan di posisi terakhir wahana yang ingin ia kunjungi. Bianglala. Roda besar favorit Soonyoung.

"Seokmin, _please_ , satu wahana lagi" rengek Soonyoung.

"ini sudah sore sayang, kalau Jeonghan hyung mencari kita bagaimana?"

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya, "aku akan menelepon Jeonghan hyung dan meminta izin sampai malam"

"yayaya! Aku yang bayar makan malam hari ini, janji!" Soonyoung mengangkat telapak tangannya sebagai tanda janji.

Seokmin mendesah, " _arra arra_ "

Soonyoung memekik gembira. Ia mencuri satu kecupan di pipi tirus kekasihnya.

"terima kasih! Ayo cepat!"

Soonyoung menarik lengan Seokmin tidak sabar. Mumpung antriannya belum terlalu panjang.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, mereka menapatkan tempat untuk menaiki bianglala. Lantas mereka masuk dan duduk di dalamnya.

Saat bianglalanya bergerak, Soonyoung memekik pelan. Setelahnya ia tertawa akan sensasi yang sama seperti saat pertama kali menaiki bianglala.

"kau tertawa, huh?" Seokmin yang duduk disebrangnya menatap Soonyoung.

"kau kira aku menangis?"

Seokmin tersenyum simpul. Senang juga melihat kekasih rusuhnya tersenyum manis seperti saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya terkena pancaran sinar mentari senja. Seokmin sempat terpukau untuk beberapa saat. Satu lambaian tangan menyadarkannya dari kekagumannya.

Seketika suasana kembali hening.

"Kwon.."

"hm?"

"kenapa kau suka bianglala?"

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan satu alis yang ia naikkan. Ia tersenyum kecil,

"karena saat sampai puncak, aku bisa melihat seluruh kota di pandanganku. Menurutku itu bagian terbaik saat naik bianglala" tutur Soonyoung, masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

"tapi aku takut ketika sudah sampai puncak, bianglalanya ma-" tiba-tiba, bianglalanya berhenti.

" _ekhem… tes.. maaf untuk sementara bianglalanya sedang macet. Akan betul beberapa menit lagi. Mohon maaf atas hal ini, terima kasih"_ suara itu terdenar dari mikropon yang berada di bawah.

"-cet"

Jika kalian tahu, mereka sudah sampai puncak. Tepat di tengah puncaknya. Dan sekarang bianglalanya sedang rusak. Keringat dingin kembali membanjiri tubuh Soonyoung. Ia terus bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Seokmin mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"tenang, Soon. Kita takkan selamanya terjebak disini"

"tetap saja bodoh! Aku takut Seokmin!" suara Soonyoung terdengar bergetar.

Itu mengingatkan Seokmin akan sesuatu. Ia ingat Soonyoung takut pada ketinggian.

Seokmin memegang kedua pundak Soonyoung. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya,

"jangan takut, aku disini"

Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan dilanjutkan oleh kedua bibir mereka yang saling berpaut.

Seokmin mengulum bibir Soonyoung bergantian secara halus. Soonyoung menutup matanya menikmati ciuman manis yang diberikan Seokmin.

Seokmin memutus pangutan itu. Ia menempeklan dahinya, matanya menatap sayang pada Soonyoung-nya.

"jangan takut, aku disini"

Sangat terasa, Soonyoung mengangguk lemah. Dan sekali lagi, ia mengecup bibir Soonyoung.

" _maaf, para pengunjung yang ada di dalam wahana tidak perlu khawatir lagi wahananya sudah kembali normal, maafkan keteledoran kami. Terima kasih"_

Soonyoung bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia selamat dan bisa pulang ke dorm dengan aman. Ia memeluk tubuh seokmin erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pepotongan leher jenjang Seokmin. Seokmin membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"cha, jangan menangis, kau jelek kalau menangis" Seokmin melepas pelukannya, lalu menyubit kedua pipi kelebihan baking powder milik Soonyoung. Sang pemilik mengerang pelan,

"kita bisa turun ayo"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "gendong"

"manjanya keluar lagi deh.." ujar Seokmin gemas. Ya terpaksa ia harus menggendong kekasihnya keluar.

* * *

"sayang, kau mau makan apa?"

"enggh… kita pulang saja, aku lelah"

Mereka sedang bejalan di trotoar menuju dorm mereka. Dengan Seokmin yang masih menggendong kekasihnya yang lemas di punggungnya.

"bilang saja kau tidak mau mentraktir makan malam hari ini" dengus Seokmin.

"nah itu tahu"

Mereka tertawa sejenak. Setelahnya, Seokmin tersenyum lebar,

"terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku tak menyangka akan terjadi hari seperti ini" ujar Seokmin.

"aku juga, aku senang kau mau menerima ajakanku. Walau harus diancam dulu baru mau" Soonyoung terkekeh.

"hahh… lain kali, jika ada waktu kita harus lebih banyak piknik seperti itu lagi. Mungkin dengan member lain akan seru!" lanjut Soonyoung.

Seokmin mengangguk kecil, "tentu saja"

Seokmin merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ia diam, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Nama yang tertulis di laya ponselnya adalah "eskupse hyung". Ia menekan tombol terima,

"ya hyung?"

" _kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir malam! Kukira kalian hilang lagi!"_

" _slow_ hyung, kami sedang di jalan, kami hampir sampai kok"

" _cepatlah, sebelum kusuruh Chan untuk mengunci pintunya dan melempar bantal dan selimut untuk kalian berdua di luar"_

Tuut tuuut

Sambungan terputus, ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantelnya.

"sepertinya kita harus cepat, Seungcheol hyung ngamuk, bisa-bisa kita harus tidur di luar" ujar Seokmin dengan nada was-was.

"memangnya kau bisa berlari dengan aku di punggungmu? Jangan sok kuat kau bukan Jisoo hyung"

"kau meragukan kekasih tampanmu ini? Oke taruhan! Jika aku tidak berhasil berlari sampai dorm dengan dirimu di punggungku, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam…" tantang Seokmin. Mereka berjalan sedikit lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"jika kau berhasil?" Seokmin menyeringai kecil,

"jika aku berhasil, imbalannya adalah menghabiskan malam denganku" Seokmin sedikit menggantung kalimatnya namun tidak disadari oleh Soonyoung.

"hanya itu?"

"aku belum selesai"

Seokmin kembali menyeringai, "habiskan malam denganku diranjang sayang"

Soonyoung gelagapan, ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Seokmin, namun ditahan oleh lengan kokoh yang sedari tadi menahan kakinya agar tak jatuh.

"eits, tidak ada penolakan"

Setelah itu, Seokmin belari kencang menuju dorm yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari tempat semula. Soonyoung berteriak kencang,

"KAU GILA, DASAR KUDA MESUM"

"haha ya aku mencintaimu sayang"

"KUDA MESUM!"

-FIN-

anyung paseo*^0^* kentang balik lagi~~

dengan fanfict garing dan juga mainstreamnya saya kembali :v perasaan saya udah lama gak upload :v

akhir-akhir ini kentang lagi stress sama guru IPA di sekolah kentang/gananya/ udah berapa kali dia gak masuk gegara ngambek sama kelas kentang, kampret kan/mulai deh curcol/

dan juga tugas yang menumpuk dan meminta untuk di kerjakan, jadi kentang gasempet pegang laptop apalagi buat fanfict. biasalah tingkat akhir menjelang kelulusan :v /tsah/

dan karena beberapa hari kemarin jadwalnya tidak padat terjadilah ff nista ini/jeng jeng/ semoga kalian suka deh :v

maaf bila ada salah kata atau typo yang bertebaran atau jga ceritanya yang garing dan ga ngefeel:v kentang juga manusia tak luput dari kesalahan:v

terima kasih yang sudah fav dan review di ff kentang sebelumnya. terima kasih banyak^^

Mind To Review?


End file.
